The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that performs printing on a recording medium and also relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium in which a program for image formation is stored.
In displaying on a display device a preview of a page to be printed, a typical image forming apparatus displays a preview of a particular region in a preview of a whole page such that the preview of the particular region is larger in size than the particular region in the preview of the whole page.
However, in such a typical image forming apparatus, although it is possible to display a preview of a particular region in an enlarged manner, the preview displayed in an enlarged manner is used only for the purpose of confirming print contents.